UNA CANCION DE AMOR PARA EL MISERABLE
by AlfredBunnyJones
Summary: Este es una historia algo romantica, tal vez cursi, espero les agrade, es M-Preg asi que si no les agrada NO LEAN, GerAme, este fic no tiene nada que ver con el manga "A love song for the miserable", solo tome el titulo, los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hidekaz Himaruya, Gracias y diviertanse.
1. CARIDAD PARA TRES

**UNA CANCION DE AMOR PARA EL MISERABLE.**

**Capítulo I**

CARIDAD PARA TRES

De la lejanía un auto llegó, justo en la ciudad capital Berlín, eran las 5 de la mañana cuando Alfred fue abandonado ahí por sus captores, desde que tenia 17 años había sido capturado y explotado sexualmente a los pederastas, ya ahora con sus 19 años era librado de esa esclavitud; la razón era que estaba en cinta, esperando a dos productos con casi 8 meses de gestación. Era algo difícil de que pasara, pero pasó, lo peor, era que no sabia quien de esos enfermos había depositado en él esos productos, pero, si sabia quienes lo habían tirado a su suerte. Así fue como a empujones le hicieron bajar del auto, mismo al cual vio partir, ese amanecer jamás olvidaría. El viento aprisionaba la piel, y como era de esperarse, el frío era terrible, solo sentía como su vientre se contraía, era espeluznante ver Berlín a las 5 am, sólo, con el frío y esos bebés.

Caminó por las calles vacías, estaba asustado, tenía miedo de todo, no quería que abusaran de él más, tampoco deseaba morir de frío y ahora su estómago gruñía por el hambre ya que la noche anterior no había comido, no tenia ni un peso, no tenia a quien acudir y dos cositas en su vientre dependían de él. Así fue como siguió en busca de donde resguardarse del frío, se sentó en una banca del parque cercano que encontró, calentó sus manos frotándolas y cuidó a sus retoños del frío tomándolos en un abrazo. No sabia si estaban bien, solo sabia que eran niños por que un médico le había visto cuando los iba a abortar, el cual le suplico que no le hiciera eso, que quería tener a esas inocentes criaturas. Al saber eso el jefe de los hombres captores fue quien había dado la orden de abandonarlo, pues ya no servía para el comercio sexual por esos nenes. **-...mm perdónenme-** susurró mientras trataba de darles calor con sus manos, que cuando tocaban esa panza se movían acomodándose.

Paso así una hora, quizás más, el hambre aumentaba, el frío también y sus bebés cesaban sus movimientos, estaba asustado, tenia que comer, tenia que hacer algo o sus bebés se iban a morir junto con él, no tenia familia, su familia ni si quiera sabia que estaba ahí, si quiera apenas hablaba Alemán, de algo estaba seguro, que el no aguantaría y que si eso pasaba sus amados bebés no iban a ver la luz del sol. La impotencia de no poder moverse en el frío le hizo ponerse a llorar en el parque, animando a sus bebés a moverse un poco pero parecían estáticos, no quería perderlos, eran producto de su inocencia. Alfred era de origen americano, guapo, muy bello, delgado por el embarazo, alegre a pesar de sus males y muy carismático, si tenia que venderse sexualmente para comer por sus bebés lo haría, la realidad era que nadie a las 6 am iba a querer tener sexo y menos con un embarazado. Estaba mareándose a causa del hambre, sus hijos ya no se movían.

Iba a resignarse, a esperar la muerte con sus nenes, juntos los tres hasta que miró el hermoso sol y sus primeros rayos, a la luna esconderse detrás del bello resplandor, pensó por un momento en esos pequeños que tenia en su vientre, que no verían ese bello cielo amanecer y un rayito de sol le dio esperanza, ese sol que conforme iba saliendo le estaba dando el calor que necesitaba, dejando de temblar y percibiendo un suave movimiento de su pequeño de la izquierda que movió al de la derecha, sonrió alegre de que ellos estuvieran con él.

Tomó un poco de respiro, pensó con todo y sus mareos, se secó las lágrimas, sonrió un poco y decidió que ese día iba a mendigar para que comieran y de ahí pediría ayuda para llegar al hospital ahí de seguro atenderían su caso, traer a los nenes al mundo y darlos en adopción, aunque esa idea le destrozara el corazón, no podía tenerlos consigo, irían a padecer, prefería verlos bien aunque con una familia ajena a verlos sufrir con él y padecer, era su triste realidad, ni siquiera una ropita para ellos tenia, menos iba a tener techo para darles. Estaba decidido, ellos verían el cielo azul, pero no con él.

Ludwig, un atractivo rubio arquitecto Alemán, de 24 años, estaba a las carreras, su auto se había averiado y estaba saliendo tarde de trabajo, su jefe era un desgraciado que le haría la vida imposible si este se llegaba con retraso. No había ni podido desayunar, así que optó por meter pan en una bolsa, tomar un poco de jugo y salir corriendo a esperar el camión ya que su auto le seria entregado a las doce de la tarde. Caminaba rumbo al paradero mientras comía de su pan, bebía su jugo de naranja cuando miró al camión írsele, vaya día, malo y amaneciendo.

**-No puede ser...-** Corrió como pudo con sus planos en la espalda, una gabardina negra, maletín cruzado y su bolsa de pan, pero en vano fue ya que el transporte se había ido. Se maldijo fuertemente, y para acabarla de joder su mañana, que su ex novia cruzaba frente a él en su auto, mirando su desdicha, menuda suerte la suya. –**Mein Gott ...¡porque a mí!- **Hecho una furia se sentó en la banca del paradero, ni modos, a tener que esperar ahí el otro autobús.

Con mucho esfuerzo y valor Alfred comenzó a caminar, como aun tenia vértigo se apoyaba de los arboles para andar. Había pasado una señora a su lado y se atrevió a pedirle dinero la cual alegó que no traía cambió, aun así agradeció con un "danke" desentonado que parecía mas un "Thanke" que podía parecerse al "Thank you". No se daba por vencido, sus nenes irían a nacer saludables y por eso continuo pidiendo ayuda, unos centavos para comprarse pan y leche para comer. Sus mareos no cedían, necesitaba azúcar, esos tremendos prenatales estaban pidiendo comida, si uno era mucho, dos, excesivo. Alguien se atrevió a darle unos centavos, el cual ya había sacado para un pan pero no aguantó caminar más y llegó a un paradero donde se pego y se tomó fuerte para no caer.

Ludwig, emocionado miró el autobús llegar, comió un pedazo de su pan y se levantó para detener el camión, cuando una voz le llamó.

**-¿Señor, tiene unos centavos que me regale? Se lo agradecería-**

Ludwig con seriedad contestó sin mirar a ver al hombre que habló.

**-No tengo-**

Alfred bajó un poco la vista y miró que traía pan, podía pedirle un pedazo y así comer para avanzar su largo camino. Así que se atrevió a pedir.

**-Señor...¿podría regalarme un pedazo de pan?-**

Estaba el arquitecto por subir cuando oyó la petición, si era un mendigo hambriento pues le daría de su pan, volteó sacando un pan y dárselo, pero cuando miro a semejante "mendigo" se llevó una sorpresa, un jovencito, extranjero, pálido, con frío, sus labios blancos y una enorme panza; este había tomado alegre el pan, una sonrisa que arregló la mañana del desdichado alemán. **-Thanke...mr.. Thanks so much- **enseguida comió del pan con mucha hambre, su sonrisa estaba presente, como iba él a imaginar que le regalarían un pan esa mañana.

Ludwig seguía sorprendido por ese joven, se ve que estaba mal, pero esa panza estaba para pensar, ya que ese joven estaba pidiendo caridad, un bebé en esas condiciones era riesgoso. El camión sonó el clakson, a lo que el hombre del maletín negó la subida y el camión continuó su camino "otro camión que se me ve va" pensó por un instante.**-Disculpa, ¿no has comido?-**

El hombre en cinta negó**- No he comido, pero gracias por el pan...enserio-**

**-¿qué..?Mm..Mira toma otro..-**le dio otro pan, el cual también fue comido con desespero por el otro hombre **-¿pero que haces aquí?, así sin abrigo...en tu estado es peligroso-**

**- No tengo abrigo, es una larga historia...pero gracias, lamento que su transporte le haya dejado, pero muchas gracias hehe..- **Avanzó dos pasos el joven agradeciendo con la cabeza al rubio mas alto que él.

**-Oye ..Espérate, ¿acaso no tienes familia?, deberías estar en casa, comer... ¡algo!-**estaba algo molesto por el asunto, traía un bebé el joven y este se veía enfermo.

**-Ah..No tengo familia...-**bajó su cabeza, ese hombre le había hecho recordar lo triste que era su realidad.

Al ver esa cabeza bajar sabía que ese niño estaba solo, sobre todo aquella cara que le había mostrado denotaba tristeza inmensa, negó un poco con su cabeza y se quitó el maletín sobre su ropa, dejo sus planos en un lado y se quitó la gabardina. **-Póntela...anda-** le entrego la ropa.

**-Mu..chas gracias...-**Y otra ves sonrió, de nuevo vio esa sonrisa que podía hacerle olvidar que el mundo giraba y solo fijarse en él. Con asombro el futuro papá se la puso encima, le quedaba grande pero estaba alegre de tener calor, juntando sus manos a su pecho.

**-¿Cual es tu nombre y cuantos meses de gestación tienes?-**estaba de preguntón el alemán, es que ese chico había llamado su atención.

**-pues..Me llamo Alfred y tengo 8 meses, espero gemelos-**

**-¡¿qué?!Eso explica tu gran abultado vientre.., ¿que no te dijeron que existen métodos de prevención?, ¿y el padre?, que se haga cargo-**dijo serio, casi como si le regañara.

**-mm...pues ..mm, no sé quién es el progenitor, ya que muchos abusaron de mi...y nadie se hizo cargo, hace dos horas nos abandonaron aquí…señor- **Ahora tenía idea un poco de idea de lo que pasaba ese joven.

**-¿Tienes hambre verdad?-** le preguntó calmado, ese muchacho necesitaba ayuda y él se la daría, le había nacido ayudarle**. -Ehm...yo..-**

**-no se diga más te invitaré a desayunar...-** tomó sus cosas y se las colgó al cuerpo, con sutileza extendió su mano para que ese hombre pudiese sostenerse**-No pienso dejar a un hombre desmayarse con un par de bebés...así que vamos-**

-**Pero..Su transporte, seguro iba usted a irse a su trabajo..-**

**-Aunque llegase seguro me descontaran el día, así que mejor falto, que valga la pena el descuento..vamos Alfred, por cierto mi nombre es Ludwig Beilsmichtd...-**

Al risueño rubio no le quedo más que aceptar y sostenerse de la mano de este**-Muchas gracias señor Beilsmichtd, mm..Yo..Soy Alfred Frederick Jones ...y gracias..-**

**-Alfred llámame Ludwig...-**

**-Está bien...Ludwig-**Ya con la mano del joven caminó unos pasos, estaba aun frío, era malo que siguiera fuera.

**-Vive solo?...-**

-**afortunadamente sí, mi novia me dejo hace unos días...-**

**-Lo lamento...-**

**-No te preocupes, fué lo mejor que pudo hacerme...-**

**-bueno si usted lo dice..Le creo-**

**-¿qué deseas comer?-**preguntó mientras le llevaba a su casa. Iba tomando esa mano fuerte para evitar que se fuese a caer. Alfred caminaba ya mas tranquilo con una sonrisa en su rostro, su mano libre estaba sobre sus nenes que parecían estar mejor.**-Anda pide lo que desees...yo lo preparé con gusto-**

-**Yo ..le agradezco mucho que haga esto por nosotros, a decir verdad se me antojo hamburguesas...hace mucho que no como una-**

**-Hamburguesas?, eso...es raro por aquí..mm pero si..Eso deseas compraré lo que me haga falta-** miró a la lejanía su casa, sacó su llave y se acercaron poco a poco a la casa. Al estar de frente fue cuando soltó al rubio joven y abrió la puerta**.-Pasa, estas en tú casa..-**sonrió el Alemán. El americano entró y miró el lugar, podía ver de nuevo una casa acogedora.

**-toma asiento veré que me falta para eso, a..es que no tengo nada para hacer la comida que pides...-**

Su cansancio ya por caminar se hizo evidente cuando tomó asiento, ya esos bebitos estaban muy grandes y pesaban**.-Ah..pues huevo con un poco de jugo...lo que sea está bien Ludwig...soy feliz porque me hayas invitado a comer-** esa majestuosa sonrisa de nuevo vio en ese rostro, algo en ese chico había de especial, su panza era una, pero su rostro fino decía mas.

**-Ven al comedor ya hago tu huevo..-**le llamo a la mesa y este se dispuso a ir a cocinar en su estufa. Pasaron minutos y le sirvió, Alfred contento comió de lo que le había dado, sus esperanzas crecían y ahora hasta el pensar que hay gente buena en el mundo regresaba. Satisfecho bebió su jugo, Ludwig no le había dicho nada ni preguntado nada, dejo que ese jovencillo comiese tranquilo. Al verle finalizado su desayuno llevó los trastes a su lugar en el lavabo y se sentó frente a él, tenia curiosidad de él, mucha.-**Alfred...dime ¿Que te paso?, ¿de donde vienes?..Confía en mi, no iré a hacerte daño, deseo ayudarte...-**

Decir que le había pasado, aunque ese hombre se había portado bien con él, no iba a contarle su historia, le daba mucha pena. **-Mmm..No se quien me embarazo..y soy Estadounidense...-**

**-Si me habías dicho eso, pero que exactamente ¿Qué te paso?, mira que si ...es algo muy malo te ayudare a denunciarlos..-**

**-ah..es que..mm..-**

**-esta bien, entiendo que no desees decirme...solo te diré que te ayudaré en lo que pueda...ahora si gustas ir a descansar en mi habitación...te llevo-**

**-¿De verdad?..Pues le tomaré la palabra, no vaya a lastimarme..¿Si?-**era bastante tontuelo ese hombre y lo raro es que iba a ser papá, no podía asimilarlo el mas grande de los dos.

**-No, jamás les haría daño, ahora ven, mira..-**Alfred caminó acercándose a Ludwig, el cual con cautela lo guió a su habitación.

**-..Eres bueno conmigo y con ellos..No se como agradecértelo..-**

**-Mm..Tú sonrisa basta. Enserio, anda descansa, te ves muy agotado..-**

**-Si...-**entró a los aposentos de ese hombre desconocido, por alguna razón se sentía muy protegido, bien, tranquilo, al llegar a la orilla de la cama y sentarse se puso rígido se tocó su panza y se sonrojó tremendamente, el chico de la puerta se puso atento, como aun no cerraba la puerta podía verlo.

**-¿Estas bien?-**El rubor del joven se notaba más en el rostro del jovenzuelo dándole masajes a su vientre**.**

**-Si, es solo que están felices. ¡Oh!..Están agradecidos con usted, acérquese..-**

**-¿ah?, ¿seguro que estas bien?-** entró a acercarse y verle.

**-acérquese y deme su mano..-**este en la cama se abría la gabardina, se levantó su ropa dejando ver esa desnudes de su vientre**.**

**-¿que sucede?..-**preguntó ya preocupado agachándose en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de esa pancita, a su vez le daba su mano.

**-Siéntelos..-**tomó la mano de este y la depositó en su vientre**- hehe..Mira..este es bebé uno..le puse uno por que es al primero que sentí...siente como patea..-**sonreía alegre, ya que el bebé se movía pateando, muy perceptible al tacto. Ludwig jamás en su vida había sentido eso que estaba sintiendo, ese pequeño e inocente ser se movía, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por que le había dado ternura.**-Ah..espera..-**volvió a tomar la mano ajena y la deposito en el extremo inferior derecho**- este es bebé 2..a él no le esperaba pero se coló hehehe pero le amo de igual forma.., es raro ya que él es quieto, creo que le agradas-**se podía sentir patadas menos fuertes que las del otro, Alfred estaba embellecido con su risa, su emoción, a lo que el rubio contrario se había quedado viendo, tratando de distraerse acaricio la panza completa del americano, era lindo sentirlos**.**

**- hallo..mm pues soy Ludwig..un placer bebés, mm ¿Alfred no les has puesto nombres..?-**

Negó el embarazado con la cabeza-**No..ya que no sé como llamarlos, me ayudarias a ponerles nombre?..-**

**-Oh claro, ja, mm déjame pensarlos mientras te duermes te parece?-**

**-Esta bien, ellos como yo estamos muy felices y te estaremos en deuda toda la vida, hoy creí que moriría de hambre y frio con ellos y tú llegaste ..a salvarnos como un héroe-**

**-No es nada,..es un placer haberlos conocido bebés..-**Beilsmichtd quitó su mano despacio ayudado luego al menor a acostarse-**Descansa si, recupera fuerzas...descansen yo no les haré daño-**

**-Lo sé y gracias, cuando me despierte quisiera que me llevaras a un hospital..-**Acobijo al joven jones y asintió

**-claro te ayudaré...ahora duerme..-**Aquellos lindos ojos azules se cerraban poco a poco, para pretender dormir.

Ludwig salió de la habitación sonriendo, se sentía muy bien ayudar a alguien, más que nada se sentía muy bien tener a alguien en casa, alguien de quien cuidar. Así fué a hacer unos planos en la sala, trabajo para su jefe, ese que era de origen Chino y un malvado. Estaba pensando en muchas cosas, entre ellos casitas para bebés, esos gemelos estaban en su cabeza, imaginando y esperando fueran parecidos a su papá. De repente un ruidito le llamó la atención, venia de su habitación, se quedó en silencio escuchando hasta que entendió que ese ruido eran sollozos. Con cautela se acercó a la habitación, pegó su oído en esta y escuchó, un llanto amargo, lleno de dolor, apenas entendía palabras, quería entrar pero a lo mejor el joven necesitaba privacidad, seguía escuchando esa voz triste, que feo sentía al escucharlo así, llorando, pero se horrorizo al escuchar que era lo que estaba diciendo.

**-Perdónenme.., los amo con toda el alma pero mamá no puede estar con ustedes. Perdónenme por no poder mantenerlos, perdónenme por ser un hombre estúpido, pero si, yo si les amo mucho, ustedes son inocentes y me dieron alegría, mucha, darle vida a otras vidas es lo mejor que me ha pasado, conocí a un hombre bueno por ustedes, el Sr. Ludwig. Bebés procuraré que los adopten una familia de dinero y que estén juntos los dos, cuídense mucho, vayan a la escuela, cuídense de la gente mala y nunca se separen, me hubiera encantado ver con ustedes un amanecer, yo...los amare siempre mis bebés..no quiero separarme de ustedes, son míos.., pero no deseo que carezcan conmigo o que se vayan a enfermar...-**ya la voz del menor estaba muy cortada, la almohada albergaba lágrimas de este, lágrimas del dolor de un padre al saber que entregara a sus hijos, el no quería pero no podía tenerlos.

Obviamente el Alemán no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ese chico que sufría, aunque tuviese una dulce angelical realmente su vida era dura, estaba despidiéndose de sus hijos a los que amaba pero debía darlos en adopción. La puerta del cuarto se abrió, Alfred se quedo viendo al otro mientras mantenía su vientre abrazado, con la cara roja, ojos llorosos y un semblante triste le miró. Beilsmichtd estaba muy disgustado con ese rostro, es más odiaba ese rostro, le había gustado aquella sonrisa del paradero, esa sonrisa llena de vida, la que le hizo olvidar todo y concentrarse en mantenerla. Se acercó a la cama hasta sentarse en su lado**.- No llores...eres el mejor mamá/papá que he conocido, tus hijos estarán orgullosos de ti. Tranquilo...shh..no llores, no llores...-**le acarició la espalda dándole ánimos, fuerzas, algo, no le gustaba verlo así**.-Mira duerme un poco y tengo seguro...podemos ir al médico sin que paguemos nada, te revisan y ven cuando nacen...-** se pegó mas a él **-Calma..Alfred, tranquilízate..-**iba palmeando la espalda de este suavemente que poco a poco hacia tranquilizarlo, hasta después de 15 minutos había logrado dejar de llorar por completo para quedar somnoliento, ya mas dormido.

**-¿Alfred?..-**preguntó, pero este estaba ya dormido. Se separó acostándolo en la cama, viendo esas facciones, el cual hizo darse cuenta que el era un hombre hermoso y que hasta le hizo tener pensamientos homosexuales. **-Tsk...-**apretó los puños al darse cuenta de su injuria, le puso en la almohada y le cubrió. **-Alfred ...no se como pero esos bebés se van a quedar contigo...te lo prometo...-** Ludwig era un tipo bueno, al decir su promesa lo pactó con un beso en la frente al chico, era como una niño concibiendo otros, era demasiado tierno y lindo, inevitable negarse a la petición de ese rostro blanco**.-Te lo prometo...-**así se salió de la habitación y se dispuso a pensar que debía hacer para tener a los bebés y a Alfred juntos.


	2. ATRACCIÓN

**UNA CANCIÓN DE AMOR PARA EL MISERABLE**

CAPÍTULO 2

"ATRACCIÓN"

Habían sido severamente regañados por el doctor; Ludwig había tenido que pasar al joven como si el fuese el padre de los menores para poder valerle el seguro, el regaño había sido obvio porque Jones jamás consulto en sus 8 meses y eso molesto al médico, además de la muy notoria desnutrición de este.

El hombre de ciencia les dijo que el parto seria pasado mañana y los programo para esa fecha, pues había varias personas esperando y tenía algo saturada la agenda, así que regresarían hasta ese día.

Ya estaban afuera caminando hacia el taller donde irían a buscar el auto de Beislmichdt, este se percato que Alfred iba algo cabizbajo, ansioso y por como jugaba sus manos nervioso.

**-Ven es por aquí. ¿Estás nervioso porque ya van a nacer?- **suponía que era aquello.

**-Ah, sí, así es. Pero estoy preocupado, mis bebés no tiene nada que ponerse ¿Qué hare?, no tengo dinero ni para darles de comer. Ni si quiera he visto quienes van a adoptarlos.-**

Gruño el más alto y entro al taller dejando solo al extranjero, no tardo mucho y salió conduciendo su auto estacionándose justo en frente del rubio en cinta, le abrió la puerta y le indico pasar. Al estar ya dentro Ludwig suspiro tranquilo y hablo.

**-Iremos a comprar ropa y cosas para los bebés ¿te parece?, te dije que te ayudaría y voy a cumplirlo al menos hasta que logres estabilizarte y decidas que hacer. Eso sí, estoy en completo desacuerdo que los des en adopción cuando se te nota que mueres de amor por ellos, no aceptare que te alejes de ellos.-**

**-Señor Ludwig- **hizo una pausa corta y sin poder aguantarse más abrazo fuerte al otro, ahora no se sentía tan perdido y agradeció al cielo en silencio por haber encontrado a ese hombre**.- Yo le debo mi vida y la de ellos, no sé cómo he de pagártelo todo…pero, ¿de dónde sacara el dinero?- **levanto un poco la vista quedando cerca de su rostro.

Por su parte el alemán estaba tieso, tan estático por aquel abrazo que había hecho ruborizar su rostro, no alejo al joven, si no que le palmo su espalda y sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía. **–Pues tengo un dinero ahorrado, iba a ser para llevar a ex novia a Francia, pero como se fue pienso que ese dinero solveria bien el gasto de las cosas básicas de tus gemelos, ¿Qué piensas?-**

Enternecido asintió, su alegría desbordaba en tan hermosa sonrisa, su forma ingenua de agradecerle fue dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego regresar a su asiento, el cual sobre salto de gran manera que se quedo viendo al futuro papá unos momentos, era adorable de cualquier forma que lo viera, por alguna razón se sentía bastante atraído por el aunque no lo admitiera. **–Coff coff..iré a una tienda de bebé-** algo nervioso regreso su vista al frente, el rubor de Ludwig no cedía pero más que nada estaba acomplejado pues en nada le disgustaban esas muestras de afecto, al contrario, le estaban gustando mucho y le aterraba no poder vivir sin estas.

Después de un viaje relativamente largo a la tienda llegaron, bajaron y el mayor se dispuso a toma la mano de Alfred para que se sostuviera, pero el risueño hombre se adelanto y fue el primero en entrar a la tienda casi corriendo. Emocionado miraba todo, pues quería todo para sus nenes.

**-¡Oh! Mira esto, ¡no! Mira este-** exclamaba Jones cada que veía algo bonito, a lo que Beislmischdt se encargaba de asentir y preguntarle cual iba a llevarse. Alfred sonreía maravillado, escogía baberos parecidos de diferentes tonos, rojo y azul, de súper héroes, de conejo y gatito, de osito y perrito, pañales, biberones, gorritos y calcetines. El ya había escogido lo necesario para sus hijos y fue a la caja, donde al llegar miro una carriola, eso sí le seria de ayuda, pues tendría dos bebés y se ponía a pensar como iría a cargar a ambos. El otro rubio por su parte estaba algo desconcentrado pues la cara de Alfred sonriendo le había hecho pensar de más que ni se percataba de las damas coquetas a su alrededor, cuando al fin despertó se acerco a Jones el cual miraba atento una carriola negra y para dos bebés. Sin decirle nada se alejo para hablar con un vendedor para solicitar la carriola y cunas para gemelos, tardo poco y regreso a la caja con una pañalera azul grande.

**-¿Te gusta?, es para cuando salgas a pasear con ellos, pues deberás cargar con sus cosas-**

**-hehehe gracias, es muy cool, hahahaha-**

Esa risa le contagiaba felicidad, hasta parecían pareja y era algo que no le importaba si pensaban. Pago los artículos y se dispusieron a salir rumbo al estacionamiento.

**-oye Alfred hay que llegar a la casa rápido, te tengo un par de regalos mas…-**

**-¡¿mas?! Pero si todo esto es suficiente, enserio…-**

**-calla y vamos, súbete al auto con cuidado yo guardo las cosas..-**

Dicho eso caballeroso Ludwig le abrió la puerta y le hizo entrar, luego guardar las cosas de los bebés y a lo lejos miro el camión de la tienda de bebés listo para seguirlo. Subió a su auto y arranco hacia la casa de nuevo a ese viaje largo. Jones tenía el par de calcetines de ambos pequeños en sus manos y miraba por la ventana pensando en que haría por sus bebes para tenerlos consigo, nada bueno estaba pensando pues tenía la idea de prostituirse cuando sus hijos naciera y así obtener dinero rápido para saldar la deuda con Ludwig y poder conseguir un lugar para vivir, sonaba bien, ya estabilizado podría cambiar de trabajo, el problema estaba resuelto. El piloto noto a su pasajero pensativo, la hermosa sonrisa que había visto se había desvanecido y en vez de eso una cara fruncida veía.

**-¿no te gusto la ropa? Podemos ir a cambiarlo-**

**-¿qué?, oh no no, la ropa es preciosa hehe-**

**-¿Qué pensabas?-**

**-nada, solo pensaba en que, sin ti creo que yo no estuviera tan feliz-**

Eran cálidas palabras, pero Ludwig no se atrevió a responder, se sentía extraño, cada vez quería darle más a ese chico y borrar todo lo que le había pasado. Arribó a casa y se estaciono, a los segundos después el camión de la tienda se estaciono.

**-Ludwig…¿por qué nos siguió el camión?-**

**-Te dije que te tenía unas sorpresas- **bajo del auto y fue a su casa para abrirles la puerta a los hombres del camión que ya comenzaban a bajar la cuna, otros bajaban un pequeño mueble, una silla mecedora, colchas, sabanas, colchones y la carriola negra.

Miro incrédulo mientras bajaban las cosas, se mordió el labio inferior queriendo gritar de la emoción pero solo opto por acariciar su panza enorme, los hombres terminaron de bajar las cosas y les dieron su propina. El arquitecto se acerco al chico y le tomo la mano pues lo veía tan callado. **– ¿te sientes bien?-**

**-maravillosamente bien- **de nuevo abrazo a Beislmischdt fuerte, ahora aferrándose a su cuello, no tenía dinero, ni nada, solo su afecto y de esa forma le estaba agradeciendo **–muchas gracias, eres la mejor persona que pude conocer sabes…y eso que aun no te conozco bien, no tendré vida para agradecerte tanto que has hecho por mí y mis hijos…-**

Despacio y lentamente se despego del abrazo y entro a la casa, vio las cosas, se acerco a inspeccionarlas, eran cosas lindas y por la calidad costosas, sin duda el otro se había esmerado a comprar las cosas. Ludwig había decidido evitar un poco a Jones por el abrazo y demás cosas lindas que había hecho, así que entro a la casa y fue a la cocina a preparar algo de wrust y papas. Por su parte el futuro papá se dispuso a poner las cosas en su lugar, en un pequeño espacio de la casa cerca de la habitación principal, ahí era donde estaban las cosas y ahí era un buen lugar para la estancia de los pequeños.

Poco tiempo después el rubio americano había terminado al mismo tiempo que el alemán lo hacía, ambos se pusieron a comer en el comedor donde el mayor le dijo algunas instrucciones para mañana ya que el iría a trabajar y este se quedaría solo. Después de comer Ludwig le enseño algunas cosas básicas de la casa, funcionamiento de su estufa, microondas y demás, de pronto una hermosa melodía comenzó a sonar en la calle, como si fuera un vals, el germano ya había escuchado esa melodía antes, pero para el occidental era nuevo así que movía la cabeza y pies al ritmo de esta.

**-¿quieres bailar?-** pregunto juguetón al embarazado mientras extendía su mano hacia él.

**-¡oh claro!- **el jovenzuelo le dio la mano y como si fuera un juego ambos empezaron a bailar muy pegados, el más alto sostenía la cintura del menor pues esa panza era tremenda. Ambos eran completos desconocidos pero tenían mucho en común, ambos eran completamente miserables antes de conocerse, ahora parecían ser de lo más felices, juntos. La canción seso pero sus manos y cuerpos aun permanecían juntos, no entendían el porqué sus cuerpos estaban a gusto estando cerca, apenas se conocían pero interactuaban poco como si se conocieran desde hace mucho. El hombre risueño levanto el rostro quedando muy cerca del otro, tanto que solo necesitaban un par de centímetros para besarse, pero Jones tenia ciertos traumas que hicieron alejarse del otro rápidamente muy nervioso.

**-Perdón, ¿te incomode?, yo no quería hacer eso-**

**-Está bien, es que ..no estoy acostumbrado a que me traten tan bien, siempre solían someterme y esas cosas-**

**-Jamás iría a hacerte algo que no** **quisieras, lo siento..-**

**-Tranquilo, estoy bien..-**

La hermosa tarde iba cayendo y eso avecinaba que pronto seria el día en el que los gemelos verían la luz, así mismo como iba la noche acercándose Alfred se preguntaba donde iría a dormir pues Ludwig seguramente dormiría en la cama y era extraño que el durmiese ahí.

Ya estaba alistándose con su pijama para dormir cuando se percato que Alfred seguía con el mismo atuendo, fatal olvido de Beislmischdt, saco otra muda de ropa grande para el rubio y se la entrego.

**-Cámbiate, mañana iremos a comprarte algo de ropa, se me olvido por completo-**

**-No te preocupes yo estoy perfecto así, me importa más mis hijos-**

**-Aun así tú también eres importante..ve a cambiarte..-**

Dicho eso el otro le hizo caso, se cambio y cuando termino se quedo algo ansioso y avergonzado de preguntarle donde dormiría, poco le duro ya que enseguida le llamo a la cama.

**-Alfred ven a dormir, a menos que te sientas incomodo de que yo duerma aquí también-**

**-Para nada, estaré bien donde duerma-**

**-Entonces ven a mi lado, no temas, no te hare nada..-**

**-No te tengo miedo, tu, jamás me harías daño estoy seguro-**

**-gracias por confiar en mí-** se acomodo en la cama haciendo un lado al joven mientras apagaba la luz.

El chico en cinto se acerco a la cama y se recostó a lado del otro, se puso de lado hacia el izquierdo coincidiendo terriblemente con el lado derecho donde Ludwig se había acomodado, ambos quedando de frente viéndose. Unas risas nerviosas de ambos se escaparon, era gracioso, pero a la vez demasiado tentador, Alfred tenía unos ojos grandes y brillantes, tan acaparadores que no podías pensar ni mirar a nada que no fuera su cara, era demasiado para el otro, quizás el que su novia recientemente le haya dejado hacia que viera con otros ojos al menor pero, ese hombre era precioso y estaba casi seguro que tanto el cómo Alfred se sentían atraídos el uno por el otro. Jamás había tenido deseos hacia un hombre, menos meter a alguien a su casa, ni dar nada por él, ese hombre era distinto, era único y angelical, con esos bebes en su interior, los tres eran puros e inocentes, ahora entendía a la bola de pedófilos y enfermos que habían abusado de él, pues Jones era muy tentador en todos los sentidos.

**-Descansa..-** se atrevió a realizar una muestra de afecto acariciando esa mejilla tersa, pasando un poco sus dedos por aquellos labios, mentón y melena rubia

**-Tú también..-**entrecerró los ojos mientras se sonrojaba y sentía esa mano deslizarse por su vientre.

**-Ustedes también, ya quiero conocerlos, tienen que ver a su padre, es muy hermoso y creo que el mas suertudo-**

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa en el rostro de su nuevo acompañante, esa divina sonrisa que le había hecho olvidar lo desdichado de su vida. **– Y tiene una sonrisa preciosa, como jamás he conocido-**

No supieron cuando ni como, o porque pero sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que no se pudo evitar un inminente beso de sus labios, ese flash tan rápido de esa unión de afecto sincero, los dos habían olvidado sus desdichas en tan efímero beso que no duro ni dos segundos. Incrédulos ambos cerraron los ojos, Ludwig negando y Alfred muerto de pena.

**-Disculpa, no sé qué paso-**

**-Ni yo, perdóname tú-**

**- En nada, no me he molestado-**

**- Yo tampoco..-**

De cuenta nueva volvieron a verse, justo en ese momento, algo en ellos había nacido, sin que supieran que era, ahí estaba, la atracción era una poderosa fuerza que se atraían como imanes, tanto que los besos se repitieron una y otra vez, tantos que ya eran insuficientes, Ludwig luchaba contra su moral para no ir mas allá que los besos y se limitaba a tocar esos bebés que estaban en ese vientre, pero la boca de su padre era una llamada a cometer el mal, vil pecado, ¿quién hubiera dicho que caería ante un hombre y que estaría tan ansioso de poseer carne de su mismo sexo?, poco importaba si era un hombre, le quería ya.

Las caricias de parte del más grande iban mas allá de esa panza, ahora atreviéndose a indagar zonas desconocidas, los besos en la boca no cedían, aumentaban mas de fogosidad, Alfred no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que un hombre le toco y beso, pero recordaba bien el asco que sintió, que sentía cada vez que alguien se atrevía a entrar en él y ahora era todo lo contrario, esas manos grandes le tocaban y deseaba que le tocara más. Ahora Ludwig si agradecía el haber olvidado de comprar la ropa del joven, pues al tener este su camisa ancha era más fácil meter mano y tocarlo, pero no bastaba, así que le desbotono la camisa y bajo al fin sus besos a ese cuello, mientras Alfred no dijera que no, el seguiría, beso su pecho donde con delicadeza apretó esos botones rosas bajando mas y mas hasta llegar al vientre donde beso incontables veces esa panza. Mas y mas sus caricias se hacían evidentes en zonas profundas, tan ocultas como ese par de músculos que ocultaban ese lugar donde era muy sensible, donde ya un dedo del alemán se había inmiscuido a dilatar.

**-Ahhhh..-** ese gemidito podía calentar a cualquiera y al dejado Beislmischdt también, así que lo movía con suavidad evitando ser brusco para no lastimar a él y a los bebes. Lo movía una y otra vez, hasta que ya uno no fue suficiente e introdujo otro, mas fuerte, dios, era un lugar tan estrecho que no podía dejar de imaginar cómo iba a sentirse. Continúo besándole, ahora se concentro en el pecho de este a lamer esas piedritas y oír sus bellos gemidos sonoros, al seguir subiendo llego a ese rostro acalorado, donde lleno de besos esas mejillas mientras retiraba los dedos.

**-Ponte de lado Alfred..y si te lastimo avísame..¿si?-**

**-Aja..si..mmm..ahh..-**

Obedeció a lo dicho y se volteo del otro lado acomodando su panza sobre una almohada, ya estando este cómodo el germano procedió a bajarse el pants y el bóxer, sacar su hombría que estaba ya pidiendo más de esas caricias , pero una mas interna.

**-Abre las piernas..yo la sostengo, cuida a los bebés..-**

**-Si..ahh-** abrió sus piernas y sintió como el otro sostenía su pierna al tiempo que sentía algo duro entre estas rosar su zona intima, pujo suave mientras se acomodaba el otro sintiendo como estaba tratando de introducirse hasta que poco a poco iba logrando entrar mas y mas en el. En la mente de Alfred se preguntaba si eso que estaban haciendo era hacer el amor o algo parecido, sea lo que fuera, se sentía muy bien. Las estocadas empezaron y los gemidos se volvieron pequeños gritos de placer que inundaron el cuarto, todo iba bien, los bebés estaban seguros, Alfred y Ludwig disfrutaban del acto, varias veces este arremetió contra el menor, tantas veces que los gemidos dejaban de escucharse, el baile era intenso y aunque tranquilo por el estado de Alfred eran profundas, era una nueva experiencia, entre besos de canticos de pasión ambos sentían bonito esa relación sexual, así siguieron hasta que se avecino el climax del acto, estaban totalmente sincronizados, sus cuerpos eran uno solo yal mismo tiempo los dos lograron llegar hasta ese punto donde terminaron viniéndose. Todas las veces que se habían venido dentro de el terminaba vomitando por el asco tremendo, ahora era diferente, gimió gustoso por sentir ese calor dentro de el, tan húmedo y caliente, Ludwig por su parte lo abrazo tan fuerte mientras mordía su cuello conteniendo un gran gemido, lo mantenía en brazos como si jamás le fuera a dejar ir. Se tomaron unos minutos para calmar sus respiración aprovechando el intruso en su cuerpo a tocar esa panza, volteo un poco el americano a ver al ajeno y este le sorprendió con un beso en la boca. Al termino jalo la sabana y cubrió bien al papá primerizo para despacio salir de el soltando un suspiro hondo.

**-Al..fred..me..ha gustado mucho estar así contigo..-**

**-Es..la primera vez que siento bien esto..-**

**-Perdóname si te forcé..yo..-**

**-Me ha gustado esto..mm..pero yo estoy muy usado, usted merece alguien mejor que yo..-**cerro sus ojos algo dolido por la realidad.

**-Alfred, descansa, mañana iré a trabajar y debes recuperar energías para los dos, y….lo lamento, no volverá a pasar nunca, te lo prometo-**

**El silencio gobernó el cuarto, y se dispusieron a dormir.**


End file.
